


Такой же неудачник, как и ты

by Xalatath



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drunk Sex, Dysfunctional Relationships, Everything is ugly and everything hurts, Heavy Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, NO BETA WE SAD, One-Sided Attraction, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25636465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xalatath/pseuds/Xalatath
Summary: Каспер для него просто замена. Дешевая замена, как сахарозаменитель в кофе на заправке, от которого тебя тут же начинает тошнить.
Relationships: Elias "Upset" Lipp/Kasper "Kobbe" Kobberup, Elias "Upset" Lipp/Luka "Perkz" Perković, Søren "Bjergsen" Bjerg/Kasper "Kobbe" Kobberup
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14





	Такой же неудачник, как и ты

**Author's Note:**

> Этот текст вышел намного темнее, чем все, что я писала по этому фандому раньше, но так уж вышло.
> 
> Для Т. с любовью

Каждый раз Элиас напоминает себе, что Касперу все это нужно больше, чем ему.  
Поэтому сейчас, когда впервые за весь вечер во взгляде Каспера проскальзывает неуверенность, Элиас чувствует себя победителем.  
Каспер — никто. Он повторяет себе мысленно это каждый раз, когда руки того ложатся ему на плечи, когда губы Каспера касаются его губ.  
Каспер для него просто замена. Дешевая замена, как сахарозаменитель в кофе на заправке, от которого тебя тут же начинает тошнить.  
Как выдохшееся безалкогольное пиво.  
Как пьяная девчонка в клубе, которая сама тянет тебя с танцпола в "темную зону".  
Каспер для него никто.  
Элиас повторяет это достаточно часто, чтобы пытаться в это верить, но не достаточно для того, чтобы представлять на его месте Перкза.  
Дело даже не в том, что они совершенно разные, или в том, что даже в самых смелых его фантазиях Перкз не позволял Элиасу с собой делать то, что позволяет ему делать с собой Каспер.  
Лука никогда не смотрел на него так, как смотрела на других: на Мики или Янкоса, или даже Фебивена. Для Элиаса у него всегда теплый приветливый взгляд. Лука с ним очень мягок, и Элиас не сомневается в том, что Перкз и правда испытывает к нему симпатию.  
Но между ним и Лукой — невидимая стена, которую ему никогда не пересечь.  
\- Ты что скорбный такой? - спрашивает его Дестини даже без подъебки в голосе, когда Элиас провожает взглядом Луку, который смеется и треплет по плечам что-то бойко рассказывающего ему Капса .  
Коридор в студии ЛЕК широкий; достаточно, чтобы спокойно разойтись, но Элиасу кажется, что стены сейчас вокруг него сожмутся и раздавят к чертям.  
Он отмахивается от Дестини. Не хватало еще ему лить душу перед саппортом, которого заменят в следующем году.  
Элиас думает о том, что Лука никогда не будет смеяться вот так с ним, потому что Элиас для него чужак, и не он не уверен в том, что тут что-то изменится, даже если они с Лукой будут когда-то играть в одной команде.  
Поэтому Элиасу хочется, чтобы стены коридора сжались вокруг него на самом деле.  
Он сталкивается взглядом с Каспером — Мисфитс играют через несколько минут и сейчас им надо выйти и проверить комплектацию и настройки еще раз. Он сталкивается взглядом с Каспером и...  
Кобби, конечно же, чисто случайно, отворачивается в этот момент, чтобы спросить что-то у Фебивена.  
Каспер никогда на него не смотрит.  
Его глаза крепко зажмурены. И когда Элиас его целует в ответ, и когда Элиас движется в его теле, когда Каспер сосет его член.  
Элиасу сложно представить на его месте Перкза — реальность слишком безжалостна к его даже самым смелым фантазиям, поэтому он даже не пытается.  
Элиас говорит себе, что его все устраивает. Ему не нужен Каспер, все, что ему нужно, так это знать, что он может еще получить все что угодно и кого угодно. Что Элиас все еще что-то значит, что он пока еще не угаснувшая звездочка в их регионе, которая так и не успела ярко засиять на весь мир.  
Элиас твердо знает, что честолюбие движет им больше похоти. Поэтому ему все равно, что Каспер тоже его использует, видя в нем кого-то другого.  
Именно поэтому и не перестает приходить после того, первого раза, каждый вечер субботы снова и снова.  
Нет, не к нему.  
Сам Элиас Касперу на деле тоже не нужен.  
И честно? Элиас даже согласен на то, чтобы Каспер никогда на него не смотрел.  
Кобби среди остальных Мисфитс всегда выглядит как-то...неуместно. Словно картонная фигурка, которую поставили в компанию старых друзей и те делают вид, что это тоже один из их приятелей.  
Кобби в Мисфитс не похож на Кобби из Сплайс.  
Кобби в Мисфитс — это черная дыра.  
Элиас напоминает себе каждый раз, что его не должно волновать состояние Каспера, потому что Каспер для него — никто.  
Дешевый сахарозаменитель.  
Недопитое пиво.  
Девчонка с размазавшейся тушью, и пьяной улыбкой, и пустым взглядом, девчонка из клуба, что опускается на грязный кафель в туалетной кабинке, чтобы расстегнуть молнию на твоих джинсах.  
Элиасу все равно, кого на его месте представляет Каспер. Элиасу достаточно того, что Каспер в нем нуждается, ему это нужно больше, чем Элиасу, а значит - это, он, Элиас может свернуть все, что происходит между ними, в любой удобный момент.  
Он может Каспера послать.  
Элиас может рассмеяться ему в лицо, и Касперу придется подавиться своими планами на очередной субботний вечер.  
Дешевая игра в дисбаланс власти, но Элиасу это все равно нравится.  
Касперу это все нужно больше, чем ему, Каспер от него зависит и Элиас чувствует от этого себя великолепно уверенным в себе.  
Но каждый раз, когда после очередного проеба Мисфитс, Фебивен участливо сжимает плечо Каспера или что-то ему говорит, Элиас с трудом сдерживается от того, чтобы после не попросить Фебивена держатся от  
(его)  
Каспера подальше.  
Дело не в том, что Элиас — собственник или ему есть дело до Каспера за пределами их общих воскресных ночей.  
Он себе повторяет это раз за разом, но верить себе Элиасу с каждым разом все сложнее.  
...Каспер садится к нему на колени, оплетает шею руками. Его губы на вкус — водка и лайм.  
В последнее время они целуются все дольше и дольше, Элиас думает, что это потому что Касперу нравится целоваться, и разумеется, не с ним, а вообще.  
Раньше — не получалось. Раньше Касперов рот был сжат в тонкую линию, он отвечал Элиасу с недоверием и тот не понимал: это же просто поцелуи, они не значат вообще ничего. Ты даешь пихать в себя мой член, но не даешь пихать тебе в рот мой язык, что за херня, Кобби.  
Теперь Каспер обычно целует его долго сам и в ответ, обнимает за шею, не давая от себя отстраниться, перетапливая поцелуями острую посторгазменную усталость Элиаса во что-то другое — сонное и тягучее.  
...Сейчас пальцы Каспера у него в его волосах. Каспер откидывает голову назад, подставляя свою шею. Элиас смотрит на дергающуюся темную жилку и вместо того, чтобы прикусить ее так сильно, чтобы точно на коже остался след на завтра и много-много дней дальше, лижет ее языком.  
В последнее время не думать о том, кого представляет Касперу на его месте, Элиасу все сложнее и сложнее.  
В самый первый раз ему было все равно.  
Они напились.  
В первый раз Каспер стер себе колени о ворс ковра в номере мотеля, в котором Элиас его трахал. Может, Элиас даже сделал ему больно — он не помнил, а Каспер его не останавливал. Касперу словно было все равно что Элиас с ним делает, что тот трахает его на полу.  
Словно он не заслуживал никакого другого обращения.  
После Каспера тошнило в туалете и Элиас думал, что его тошнит от отвращения, но на самом деле его тошнило потому, что Каспер — перебрал.  
Потом он отсосал Элиасу и даже не попытался отстраниться в тот момент, когда Элиас начал кончать ему в рот.  
Элиас не понимал, что с Каспером происходит, но ему это понравилось. 

Каспер был податливый, Касперу было все равно. Каспер вел себя так, как не вели себя даже девчонки в любительском порно.  
Элиасу не хотелось заниматься анализом его действий. Ему все еще хотелось трахаться с Каспером.  
Поэтому Элиас сунул ему в рот пальцы, влажный от спермы и слюны, потому что видел сто раз, как это делают в порно, и Каспер облизал их и втянул глубже, словно это все еще был его член. Он делал это не потому что тоже видел в порно.  
Каспер делал это потому, что кому-то другому на месте Элиаса это нравилось.  
Позже Элиас пытается убедить себя, что ему на это плевать.  
Каждый раз, когда кто-то из них уходит первым, Элиас думает что все это - в последний раз.  
Но раз от раза они все трезвее и трезвее, они задерживаются в номере вначале до поздней ночи, потом — до раннего утра.  
Потом Элиас просыпается от того, что ему становится слишком жарко. Простынь неприятно липнет к коже, он приоткрывает глаза, видит макушку Каспера у себя на груди. В номере светло, а значит сейчас — нормальное утро и весь день после ему придется выслушивать тупые подколы Зерзе и Альфари о его бурной ночи.  
Элиас ловит себя на мысли, что ему — все равно.  
Он смотрит на спящего на нем Каспера, на то каким спокойным тот выглядит во сне.  
Этот Кобби почти прежний.  
Элиас смотрит на бледные мазки ожогов на его плече, на которые он всегда старается не обращать внимание сейчас, хотя ему нравилось трогать их пальцами, когда они только начали трахаться, когда Элиас еще успешно убеждал себя в том, что Каспер для него никто.  
Потому что лицо Каспера в эти моменты становилось таким, словно его бьют и Элиасу это казалось занимательным.  
Элиас не знает, были ли эти шрамы у него до LCS или нет.  
Да ему и неинтересно - в этом он тоже себя старательно убедил.  
LCS - плохое место и ТСМ — не самая лучшая команда для всех, кто приходит в нее играть из их региона.  
Так что Элиасу совсем не интересно, что происходило там с Кобби  
(но пару раз он пытался представить, у него получилось, ему захотелось попробовать бы пару вещей, если бы целоваться с Каспером, дотрахивая его пальцами, после того, как Элиас кончал сам, не нравилось ему теперь намного больше)  
но без этого всего ты бы его не получил, так?  
Во рту становится горько, но, конечно это все от вчерашних коктейлей — он так думает, а потом проводит ладонью Касперу по волосам.  
Убеждает себя, что это — не ласка. Ему просто всегда нравится трогать волосы Кобби: словно гладишь кота.  
Каспер все так же не смотрит на него в коридоре студии, он сухо пожимает руку Элиаса после их матча, но сейчас - его веки дрожат, хоть и все равно почти плотно сомкнуты, когда Каспер низко постанывая движется на его члене, с ладонью Элиаса на своем.  
С каждым разом Касперу притворяться все сложнее — Элиас очень хорошо знает, как это по себе.  
Он трет подушечкой большого пальца по головке члена Каспера, чувствуя, как смазки от этого становится чуть больше. Трогает свободной рукой ему подбородок, давит на нижнюю губу пальцами, не встречает никакого сопротивления — рот Каспер теперь приоткрывается, не с тупой покорностью, как раньше, а с желанием, и тогда Элиас думает все же попробовать.  
\- Открой глаза, - он не просит, не приказывает: от просьб Элиаса тошнит, от приказов в койке тянет тупым бдсмом, который его никогда не привлекал.  
\- Открой глаза, Кобби, - повторяет он, обхватывая ладонью уже Касперу шею, чувствуя, как под пальцами трепещет его пульс.  
Это как подбрасывать монетку, загадывая орел или решку.  
Или желание.  
Ресницы Каспера дрожат.  
Элиас думает, что в принципе сейчас для разрядки ему и этого хватит. Ему нравится смотреть в красивое лицо Каспера, когда то все больше и больше искажается с каждым движением члена Элиаса у Каспера внутри.  
Лицо Каспера становится таким сладким перед и во время оргазма, что Элиас дрочит на воспоминания о нем каждый раз, когда ему припирает в кровати своей спальне или в душе, поздно вечером или рано утром.  
В такие моменты он даже жалеет, что не играет в лесу, а то бы знал, что чувствует Эвелин, забирающая свою добычу.  
Но тут Каспер открывает глаза.  
Он смотрит на Элиаса, его рот приоткрывается, дыхание вырывается громкими и частыми порциями. Каспер смотрит на него и Элиас не может отвести от него взгляд.  
Они словно видят друг друга впервые в жизни и в некотором роде это так и есть.  
Каспер пытается ему улыбнуться, и Элиаса больше никто и ничто не удержит от того, чтобы его поцеловать, потому что сейчас он этого хочет слишком сильно.  
Потому что теперь он хочет так же сильно Каспера и, на самом деле, всегда хотел.  
Потому что единственный человек, которого тот видит, к которому Каспер приходит, чтобы спрятаться от своих кошмаров, стереть память о том, другом человеке, это он, Элиас.  
И никого кроме них двоих в этом номере больше нет.  
Поэтому Элиас накрывает губы Каспера своими, скрывает его стон своим, стараясь убедить себя в том, что все то, что теперь он к Кобби испытывает, все еще не любовь.  
Почти выходит.


End file.
